


String Theory

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 11:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15266244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Some people call it junk, others call it antique.  Whichever side you're on, there's an Avenger for you!





	String Theory

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laSamtyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laSamtyr/gifts).



> This story takes place after **The Avengers**. 
> 
>  
> 
> laSamtyr - I hope it fits the bill.

“You have got to do something about Rogers, Romanov.” Stark had actually gone to her quarters to talk to her, something he never did. 

“What exactly do you want me to do, Tony?” She couldn’t believe the nerve! Yes, she and Steve were friends, sometimes more, but she didn’t dare mention his damned thrift store addiction to him. 

“Tell him to stop bringing his dumpster finds in the building.” 

“You tell him if it bothers you. I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” 

“He’s almost a hundred years old, for god’s sake! He can take it.” 

“Go bother someone else, Stark!” she barked at him and closed the door in his face. 

Tony was the only one who didn’t find Steve’s cheap junk amusing. Tony liked things modern, sleek and shiny. And clean. God knows he’d had enough filth when he was imprisoned in Afghanistan. He didn’t want it in his house or even in his building! 

That evening, they all met for dinner and before Steve got there, Tony decided to talk to them. 

“Okay, guys, you know that Rogers keeps bringing junk to his apartment and it has to stop.” 

“Come on, Tony. He’s not hurting anything,” Clint said with Natasha nodding her head in agreement. 

“I think it’s cute,” Bruce said. “He does find some very interesting things. Have you seen the Sweet Pea string holder he found at a Goodwill?” 

Tony smacked himself on the forehead. “You all are useless!” 

“Useless for what?” Steve asked as he came in the door and dropped a small area rug on the floor. Dust flew when it hit. And it didn’t smell too fresh either. 

“What the hell is that?” Tony asked. 

“Would you believe someone threw out a perfectly good rug in a dumpster. But I saved it. And people were so happy -- they just smiled at me when they saw me carrying it back here."

Tony’s face turned several colors of red. Natasha had to put her hand over her mouth to hide her laughter. Clint looked at Bruce and winked. 

“It stinks and probably has fleas or cockroaches! Get it out of here!” 

“Where am I going to put it?” Steve asked. 

“Take it back to the dumpster!” Tony shouted. 

Bruce broke in in his hesitating way. “Steve, why don’t you take it to the cleaners? I can show you where one is that does rugs and such.”

Steve nodded and rolled the rug back up. He was clearly embarrassed by Tony’s tirade as his cheeks were colored a nice pink. Bruce rose from the table and motioned Steve to follow him. 

As soon as they left the room, Natasha said, “You ought to be ashamed, Tony! You know he has a hard time with the modern world as it is.”

“Having a hard time is one thing, bringing garbage into the building is another.” 

“He grew up in a time when people barely had enough to eat and he was raised by a single mom. You need to cut him some slack,” Clint said, a little irritated at Tony. They all loved Steve and tolerated his odd ways. He was like a stranger in a strange land in this modern world. 

“Have you been in his apartment? It’s like a rummage sale of useless junk! He has rugs over the carpet. He has slipcovers for the furniture and the sofa is so damned old, that my father would have called it an antique!”

“But it’s _his_ space,” Nat argued. 

Tony raised his hands in surrender. “All right, all right! I give up but you all will pay for the exterminators if we get vermin or bugs!!!” 

*

“What did I do wrong, Bruce?” Steve asked. 

“Nothing, really. Tony is a rich boy and loves everything shiny and new. He’s never _had_ to make do and use stuff until it fell apart. I know you were a poor kid and that you grew up in the Depression. My parents did, too, and they said it affected them.”

“This time is hard, Bruce. People pretend to be tolerant and yet I see the opposite all around. I really like Stark and that’s something I never thought I’d say. He’s a good man with good intentions, like Howard was. But we just – clash.” 

“Don’t let him get to you. You’re fine just like you are. So is he, unfortunately.” Bruce grinned and clapped Steve on the back. “Let’s get something to eat before we head back.” 

They ate gyros at a little Greek restaurant Bruce had found recently. It was new for Steve and he liked it immediately. 

When they got ready to go back to Stark Tower, Bruce said, “Don’t tell Tony but I know this antique store nearby that has some funny small things, those kinda things you never see anymore.” 

Steve was immediately interested. They walked to it as it was only a few blocks. Inside, they saw all sorts of things: old fashioned kitchen utensils like manual egg beaters, juicers, bakeware with flowers on it, and things like the string holder that Steve had on his wall. 

“This stuff takes me back. Ma had a lot of these things.” He stopped and didn’t say anything for a moment. “I wonder what happened to her stuff.” 

They walked and looked until Banner pointed to another string holder. This one was made in the image of Captain America. It was forty bucks. 

“I didn’t even know they made these!” Steve exclaimed. 

“Buy it for Tony,” Bruce suggested with a wicked smile. 

“You are a badass, Banner!” Steve laughed. 

They bought the little Captain America string holder and made their way back to Stark Tower. Bruce went into Steve’s apartment so Steve could put his doggy bag in the fridge. The apartment was quite charming with an old sofa covered in an old-fashioned cloth slipcover, vintage end tables and lamps, a small wooden kitchen table. The decorations were vintage things from his historical time as well, even some old framed prints of birds from the 40s. 

There was a photo of Peggy Carter on his wall. 

Bruce thought he might smack Tony himself if he said another word. 

“Let’s give Tony his toy and see if I have to fight Iron Man,” Steve said as they made their way to the common area. 

Tony was there arguing with someone on the phone. It sounded like Pepper to Steve. 

Nat and Clint were watching Dancing with the Stars and alternately booing and cheering. 

“Oh hi, guys,” Nat looked up when they came in. “We got pizza and some salads if you’re hungry.” 

“We grabbed a bit while we were out,” Bruce said. “He in any better mood?” 

“What ya got?” Natasha noticed the bag Steve was carrying. 

He showed her. “It’s for Stark,” Bruce said. 

Natasha hooted with laughter. “I can’t wait for this!” She showed it to Clint, who giggled a bit himself.

Tony was off the phone and he walked up to them. “What’s up?” 

“We got you an antique of your own so you won’t get so upset at me for bringing one home now and then.” Steve handed him the little gift bag. 

He reached in and pulled out the tiny replica of Captain America with string coming out where its bellybutton would be. He stuffed it back in the bag. “You are all crazy!” He turned and walked away but they all noticed he took his gift with him. 

“That’s it. He’s hooked!” Bruce said. 

“No, no… he’s strung up!” Natasha added. 

“Maybe strung out,” Clint countered as they all laughed. 

“We’ve got him on a string!” Steve crowed! 

Tony popped his head back in. “I heard it all! Nothing has changed, but I think I’ll keep this.” 

*

The next day, Bruce noticed the little Cap was hanging on the wall in Tony’s lab. He smiled happily to himself and they began working on some suit upgrades.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no idea what a string holder was so I had to do a little research. Now I want one too.


End file.
